Of Ice Cream and Lovers
by hitsujion
Summary: Kaito's obsession with ice cream has left Len unsatisfied. Will Len convince the clueless Vocaloid to turn his attention to... other things? Yaoi, M/M, slash, whatever you want to call it  Contains lemon.


Kaito loved his ice cream. He loved the sweetness, the way the cold teased the sensitivity of his tongue. No matter how hard Len tried to get him to let go of the addiction, Kaito refused.

Frankly, Len was a little jealous. He knew it was ridiculous, sure, but he couldn't help it. Kaito always looked so happy when he was eating ice cream, his tongue lapping it up enthusiastically, a small sound of satisfaction escaping his throat every few moments. Maybe if Kaito didn't have ice cream to pleasure him, he would actually pay attention to Len. He'd have more time to think about his needs, would be more tempted to make use of his mouth in other ways…

Len blushed. He buried his face in the pillow of his bed, whimpering. What the hell had Kaito _done_ to him? He didn't used to be this way. It used to be that he and Rin were inseparable, and they'd play together, no thoughts in his mind that weren't innocent. But then he met Kaito, and Rin suddenly didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Kaito.

And Len couldn't help but feel that it wasn't the same for the older male. All he needed was some damn ice cream, and he was as happy as could be. He probably wouldn't even notice if Len left.

_He probably wouldn't care._

Len shooed the unpleasant thought away, clutching the pillow tighter and laying back. What would thinking do? Len just wasn't sexy, like Luka, or Miku… Even his sister was probably better at seduction than he was. Len had tried so many times, approaching Kaito with wide eyes and shoulder left bare, licking his lips and hinting over and over and over.

"Kaito's just dense," Rin had told him once. "You need to be more straightforward with him."

So Len had tried that. Kaito had just turned away and grabbed another popsicle from the freezer and went to his room, no explanation offered. Len was _tired _of trying. He was tired of waiting.

But oh, how much he wanted Kaito's big hands to run along his bare skin. When they kissed, sometimes, his hands would travel to his lower back, and Len imagined what it would feel like to have the older man's fingers grope his ass, for his delicious tongue to travel lower than his neck, to his chest, his nipples, teasing them and sending thrills of pleasure through the small boy. As the fantasy grew more and more vivid, Len found his hands traveling up to touch himself, nipples growing pert as small fingers played with the pink bud. He let out a little whimper, imagining that it was not his touch he was reacting to, but Kaito's. His free hand traveled to his pants, reaching in to tease his hardening cock covered by the thin layer of his underpants. Len rubbed harder, gasping and writhing, until he could no longer wait. He pulled his shorts down, underpants going with them, throbbing member freed. He imagined it was Kaito's hands upon him, brushing lightly against the tip before moving to capture the whole of his erection. He gave a squeeze before beginning to slowly pump, going faster and faster as the pleasure built. A thin trail of saliva dribbled down Len's chin as he moaned, Kaito's name slipping from his lips. His hips rocked into his grip, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to release. Fuck, if only it were Kaito touching him, he knew the pleasure would be so much more, that he would have reached release long ago, driven mad by the lust he felt towards the bluenette. He pumped faster, as hard as he could, moaning Kaito's name over and over again, and now, oh, here he was, he was cumming, just a few more seconds, and—

"Um…"

Len almost screamed. He sat up quickly, heart pounding, shock bringing tears to his eyes.

"K-K-Kaito…! W-What—"

Kaito frowned. His eyes traced over Len's trembling form, and then, in a way that made Len suspect this all was a dream, he crawled onto the bed, straddling Len. He chuckled as Len began to cry a bit harder, pure blue eyes as wide as they could possibly be. He ran a hand along Len's chest, mouth moving to envelop the hardened nipple.

"Don't worry," he whispered huskily, moving away for a moment, "I'll help finish what you started."

Len didn't have time to object. Kaito's lips captured his, sharing a kiss more passionate than any they had shared before. Len moaned, Kaito taking the opportunity to enter the younger male's mouth, tongue exploring eagerly. Len's hands moved the pull at Kaito's clothing, letting out a small whine. Kaito chuckled, pulling away to pull off the offending layer of clothes before returning to his position on top of the blonde. He kissed his neck, sucking and biting gently. Len squirmed, hands running along the soft skin of Kaito's back. He pulled his closer, moaning sweetly when Kaito pressed down so that their hardened members pressed together. Kaito continued his movements, panting lustily, lips continuing their work on the tender skin of the young Vocaloid.

"K-Kaito…" Len whispered, nails digging into the bluenette's back after a particularly passionate thrust. "I-I want you i-inside m-me…"

Kaito wasted no time. He flipped Len over so that he was kneeling, hands going to the small boy's dangling cock. He massaged his balls, Len's hips moving to increase the pressure, as his free hand went to stroke his erection. Len moaned, hands clenching the sheets of his bed, fighting to hand on to the last thread of reality that he had.

And then Kaito's mouth was upon him, licking at his indecent opening. His tongue teased the entrance, lubricating it before entering, probing gentle at his insides. Len nearly screamed, the combination of sensations two much to bear. He began chanting Kaito's name, craving the release that was so close, but at the same time, dreading the end of the experience. Heat radiated through his body, blood pulsing through his veins with more exhilaration than he had ever before experienced. It was time.

"Kaito, p-please…"

Kaito smiled. He turned Len around once more, smiling at the confused expression on the blonde's angelic face.

"We aren't done prepping yet. Soon, love."

And then Kaito's finger was inside him. It wiggled, opening him up, another joining soon after. Len was glad of all the times he had played with himself, when he would imagine Kaito doing this very thing to him. It had hurt, the first few times, but now the pain was so little that he could quite easily focus only on the pleasure. Kaito scissored him, reaching deeper and deeper into his insides as Len's moans grew louder. He pulled out then, earning a weak whimper from Len, moving to position his throbbing cock at the young boy's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Len took a deep breath. He nodded, smiling, tears dripping from his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. The pleasure, the heat, the relief, the love, the _lust —_It was all too much. Yet he loved every moment of it.

Kaito pushed in then, and Len screamed. He pulled Kaito down, nails digging into his back and Kaito slowly began to move. The older Vocaloid stroked the blonde's cock fiercely as he so desperately tried to hold back, not wanting to hurt the boy. Len's moans grew loader, his nails digging deeper with every thrust, and it wasn't long before he was begging for more.

"F-Faster, Kaito," he said huskily. "Fuck, Kaito, faster!"

And Kaito obeyed. He began pounding into the younger boy with all his strength, groaning at the tightness of the blonde's ass clenching around him. His dick was covered in precum, weeping eagerly, the room filled with the sounds of Len's moans, and flesh slapping against flesh. Kaito leaned down to bite at Len's neck, nipping eagerly at the sweet flesh, his thrusts never faltering. Len screamed, reaching the height of his pleasure, holding onto Kaito for dear life. He had never felt this way before. This was what he had wanted, had _needed_, for so long. This was it.

He came then, screaming at the top of his lungs, scratching at Kaito's back. Kaito felt his own release join him as Len's ass convulsed around his length, milking him of everything he had. Len's pleasured screams filled the room, his vision white, cumming hard and long. When he was done, his body went completely limp, Kaito collapsing next to him and pulling the small boy into his arms.

They lay there, panting and dazed, for a few moments. Kaito gazed down at the angelic young Vocaloid, a soft smile painting his lips. He was so, so happy that Len was okay. For so long he had been forced to hold back, retreating into his room to find release from his imagination every time Len had said something suggestive. And now, here was his angel, laying in his arms after the passionate fuck that he had for so long dreamed of.

"Kaito… H-How long had you been there?" Len said after a while, turning to look into the older man's eyes.

"Er… Right about when you reached into your pants was where I started watching…" Kaito said shamefully. Len blushed crimson, burying his face bashfully in the bluenette's chest.

"And you felt bad for me?"

Kaito sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I had sex with you because I felt bad for you?"

Len simply grunted.

"Len. I had sex with you because you… You're so damn irresistible. Do you know how many times I… how many times I _relieved_ myself thinking about you?"

"Then… Then why wouldn't you ever do anything with me…?" Len said. He gazed up at Kaito curiously, pure eyes still glistening from the tears he had spilled earlier.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I looked sex up once, and it talked about how much it would _hurt_ for you. How could I just intentionally hurt you?"

"Because it would make me feel good…"

"But I couldn't do that. I'm six years older than you, Len. I… I have to take care of you."

"Then this can just be another way of _taking care_ of me," Len retorted. He smiled mischievously, earning a gentle laugh from Kaito.

"So you're alright, then?" he said, worry returning. "You're not in pain?"

"A little," Len said, "but not much. I, uh… I've done it a lot… myself…"

Kaito smiled, tightening his embrace on the small boy. He kissed his forehead, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I'm so happy to have done this with you, Len. I love you… I love you more than anything."

Len pulled away. He frowned, staring intently at Kaito.

"More than ice cream?"

Kaito laughed. "Yes, Len. More than ice cream."


End file.
